conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Daphné Vandelet
|birth_place = Brezonde, Mariana |death_date = |death_place = |resting_place = |constituency = |party = Centre Democrats (2004-2013) |rhouse = |spouse = |multiple_spouses = |children = |alma mater = yes |alma_mater = Universidad Complutense de Madrid |profession = Politician |religion = Roman Catholic |nickname = |signature = Amb._Vandelet_sig.png |blank1 = |data1 = }} Daphné Vandelet Costa (born 27 August 1980) is the Marianan ambassador to Sierra. She is being appointed on 9 January 2018, to take over the position from Henry Gerrard. Ambassador Costa was a politician prior to a career in the External Affairs department, serving as a member of the house during the Helms government (2009-2012). Biography Early life and education Daphné Vandelet Costa was born to Johan Vandelet and Adriana Costa Martines. Both her parents were from Brezonde, and worked in the municipal government, her father as a clerk and her mother as a councillor on the government. She studied at Adelia Hierro Primary School and later at Van Haecht College, where she graduated third in her class in 1998. She then studied at the Complutense University of Madrid on a scholarship, studying politics and the Spanish language, and later focusing on international relations. In government Returning to Mariana in 2004, she joined the Centre Democrats and served as a secretary to a representative in congress. In 2009, she was added to the Centre Democrats' party list in 16th position. In the election on 1 November, the party did much better then expected (coming third after the Social Democrats and CDU), and she was the final representative for the party. Vandelet was not given a portfolio given her inexperience, but worked in a variety of cultural and economic projects. Following the surprise resignation of PM Helms on 29 December 2012, elections were scheduled shortly after for April, seven months ahead of schedule. Costa announced she would not seek a second term, instead resigning on 11 March from the party in March and departing her house seat in April. External Affairs In July of 2013, Vandelet was hired by the Department of External Affairs to work in the Bilateral Affairs office. She initially worked on the Mariana-Italy portfolio, and in early 2014 was even heading to Italy for inter-ministry talks. She was then moved to head the Mariana-EU portfolio, heading the project alongside two others. In that capacity she traveled to Brussels and Strasbourg on several occasions, meeting with similar counterparts in the EU. ]] Expressing interest in a diplomatic career, she was attached to the Department of Cultural Affairs in late 2014, and in April joined the embassy in Santiago, Chile, as cultural secretary. She undertook that position until December of 2017, when she was recalled to Mariana where she would be replacing the ambassador in Sierra. Ambassador to Sierra On 9 January, she took over from Henry Gerrard as ambassador to Sierra in Porciúncula. A reception was organized for later in the month with foreign diplomats and notable Sierran politicians. Category:People of Mariana Category:Mariana Category:Diplomacy